As a touch panel device, a capacitance type touch panel device in which a touch panel on which a switch screen is displayed on the front, and a touch sensor provided with a plurality of electrode corresponding to the switch are disposed to overlap each other is known. When an operator abuts a finger against the switch screen, since the capacitance of the electrode that is disposed at the contact portion changes, the change in capacitance is detected by a control means.
In such a touch panel device, the plurality of electrodes are disposed so as to be arranged on a straight line, a curved line, or a circumference enabling slide input to be performed by successive finger contact with the electrodes such that, for example, a level of a sound volume or an air volume of a device can be changed. As a shape of such electrodes, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 56-001438 (Patent Literature 1) describes a double chevron electrode shape that has two chevron-shaped portions, which are called a finger portion, in a single electrode. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-204136 (Patent Literature 2) describes a single chevron electrode shape that has a single chevron-shape in a single electrode.